


A Very Winchester Christmas

by Elsey



Series: Winchester Christmas Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel end up back at the same place they celebrated Christmas the year before, full of as much love and happiness as they expected to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Winchester Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociopathicHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Destieliscanonon

A whole year has gone by. A year since the Christmas that the small group of family the Winchester’s called family that announced Dean and Castiel as a couple, and Sam and Jo as a family. It has been eleven months since little baby Ethan was born, and now, on the eve of Christmas day, the family has gathered once more to celebrate the holidays.

Sam and Jo had taken a backseat to hunting, while Dean and Castiel spent near all of their time doing it. Hunting, that is. And with Sam gone… the other things that ‘it’ implies as well. Gabriel, the annoying asshole, once again appeared for Christmas dinner, and once again dragged Balthazar along. There was a new attendant with them- Hannah, someone who had stepped up to the plate in Heaven with Gabriel to help run it. While he was technically in charge, no one really expected much out of Gabriel, and therefore Hannah sat as his right hand. Shockingly, Gabriel remains in Heaven and has done a wonderful job.

The Winchesters, the Harvelles, the Winchester-Harvelle and the angels all sat around in the living room waiting for two things- the food to be done and Garth to finally arrive. When he does, it’s almost a repeat of the year before- he shows up with plenty of gifts that Bobby insists on helping him with, and he hugs everyone profusely. The only difference is that he says “Everyone, this is my wife, Bess. She’s not fat, I swear, she’s just pregnant.” Everyone’s jaws drop- well, Hannah looks confused, Balthazar is indifferent and Gabriel is slapping his knee laughing- but everyone else is thoroughly confused.

“Garth, you never mentioned… marriage,” Dean says slowly.

“Well,” Garth says slowly, looking down at the floor. Sam narrows his eyes at the man.

“What is it, Garth?” he asks. Jo reaches forwards and picks Henry up off the floor, setting him in her lap with a small toy to keep him occupied so she doesn’t have to worry about him wandering off. For the third time that day. Hour. Whatever.

“See, I got myself in a pickle a little while back. Say, three weeks after last Christmas. And that pickle might’ve been gettin’ bit by, uh, maybe a werewolf-”

“You’re a _werewolf_?” Ellen shouts, standing and then freezing, like the rest of the room, unsure what to do. Jo clutches Ethan to her chest, and Castiel puts a hand on Dean’s chest protectively, which Dean rolls his eyes at. Sam stands, slowly but surely, and moves towards Garth.

“But you’re- you know. Okay?” Sam asks.

“Well of course!” Garth says brightly. “Bess, well, she found me in a real dark place, but she took me in and we’ve been together since!”

“Yeah, but Garth, have you…” Sam says slowly, moving his hands in front of him.

“Have I…?” Garth asks, a quizzical look crossing his face.

“For fuck’s sake, have you killed anyone, Garth?” Dean finally asks, throwing his hands in the air. Garth and Bess both look horrified.

“We would _never_!” Bess exclaims, putting a hand over her extended stomach.

“We aren’t like that. Bess was raised better and so was I. She showed me a different way,” Garth explains, reaching back to take her hand.

“Well,” Bobby says, raising his shotgun, “guess I won’t be needing this. C’mere, boy.” With that, Bobby, wraps both Bess and Garth in a hug. “No calls, no word for what- months? I don’t care what it is- you call, ya hear?”

“Yessir,” Garth says, voice muffled by Bobby’s shoulder.

“I am… confused,” Hannah says, eyebrows scrunched together. “They’re monsters. We kill monsters. Why are we not killing them?”

“Whoa, hey, we aren’t killing anybody today,” Jo says hurriedly, letting Ethan down off of her lap now that it’s safe.

“But they’re monsters.”

“Being a monster is a choice,” Sam tells her quickly, slowly sliding in front of both Garth and Bess as they put their presents under the tree. “They didn’t choose this life, but they’re choosing how they live it. So we won’t hurt them. Understand?” Hannah turns her head to the side, evaluating.

“I know it’s confusing,” Balthazar tells her, “being around these sort. You just learn to get drunk and deal with it.” With that, a scotch that was not previously in his hand is there, and Balthazar is chugging it back before it’s already refilled. “Here,” he says to her, handing her a conjured glass of amber liquid, “drink this and you’ll feel better before you know it.” Hannah takes the drink in her hand, her nose crinkling when she sips it. She nods at Balthazar, but her face shows discomfort.

“Thank you, for the offer. But I believe these… molecules disagree with me.” Castiel snorts from beside Dean, who swats his arm. Everyone around the room settles in the living room, people and angels and werewolves alike sprawling across the furniture and the floor. For some strange reason, every angel is on a piece of furniture when they really don’t need to be.

“Well that was exciting,” Gabriel finally says.

“Gabe-” Cas warns.

“What?” Gabriel asks with mock innocence.

“We don’t need a repeat of Dean’s birthday,” Castiel murmurs.

“Ooooh, what happened on Dean’s birthday?” Jo asks, eyes lighting up. She ended up in labour the day after, and on January twenty sixth little Ethan joined the family.

“Absolutely nothing,” Dean says hurriedly, but his ears are already turning red.

“I swear to sweet baby Jesus, if you don’t tell us you aren’t getting any presents,” Sam tells him, leaning forwards to scoop Ethan up before he can even think of going near the fire.

“I can live with tha-”

“Twas the night before fuckfest-”

“Gabe, he’s not even a year!” Jo exclaims, throwing her hands in the air as she’s too far to reach and cover Ethan’s ears. Gabriel shrugs.

“He’s grown up around Winchesters, the little squirt’ll be fine. Anyways, as I was saying, twas the night _of_ fuckfest, and all through the house, there was hella noise from the bedroom.”

“Did you just say… hella?” Balthazar asks, a strange little grin on his face. Gabriel crosses his arms.

“It’s my new favourite, okay? Anyways, Dean and Cas were banging like a couple’a rabbits-”

“Gabriel, shut the _fuck_ up,” Ellen snaps. At this point, Bobby’s learned to zone out faster than anyone can really imagine, but his wife swearing brings him right back.

“Who’s shutting the fuck up, dear?” he asks.

“It’s like you want him to be the swear jar’s favourite person!” Jo shouts. Ethan just sits on the floor, enthralled in the blocks laid out before him.

“Anyways! Deano and Asstiel were up in the beddy room, and who else comes a knockin’ but me, with the best present ever?”

“Wait…” Sam says slowly. “Is _that_ where the cat came from? And those scratch scars on your back?” he asks, turning to Dean, who groans and nods.

“I walked right on in, and tossed little Snowball right on Deano’s back. Granted, they were doing some _pretty unsavory_ things-”

“Oh sweet Jesus, I think my ears are bleeding,” Jo moans. Bobby looks pale, and Hannah watches her brother with intrigue. Castiel has his arm around Dean while the man groans and throws his arms over his head. Balthazar is completely indifferent to the situation, while Garth and Bess both pretend that nothing’s happening and play with Ethan.

“So Snowball did some pretty bad damage to Dean, and then she spent a weekend with them before I came and picked her up to bring her back to Heaven with me! Pretty great story, huh?” Gabriel says, looking around the room with his eyebrows waggling.

“I’m, uh, I’m gonna go check on the turkey,” Ellen says, standing slowly.

“I’ll help!” comes from Hannah, Bess, Garth, Bobby, and Jo.

“Hannah, perhaps it’s best you stay here,” Balthazar says slowly.

“What do you mean, brother? I would like to see how the turkey is being kept,” Hannah says, following the rest of them into the kitchen.

“Uh, Balthy, does she know-?”

“That you humans eat meat? No. She has been a messenger all these years- this is her first Earthly visit.”

“Well at least that’ll keep Ellen busy,” Sam mutters. Dean moves over to where his brother is sitting, scooping Ethan into his arms and snuggling the toddler close.

“Who’s the cutest little munchkin? _Ethan’s_ the cutest little munchkin!” Dean coos. Gabriel and Balthazar share a look while Castiel and Sam have grown past the teasing stage.

“So, Deano, when’s your little bundle of joy due?” Gabriel asks as casually as possible.

“What the hell do you mean?” Dean asks, eyebrows pushing together as he looks up at Gabriel from the floor.

“I mean, you and my bro, you’re more than fuckbuddies, you’re committed- so when’s the next little Winchester coming around?”

“Uh, Gabriel, in case you couldn’t tell, Cas and I are both _guys_.”

“Uh, in case you couldn’t tell, I am literally an archangel. You say the word, and I can drop a little mix of DNA with the last name Winchester and the species name Nephilim on your doorstep.” Dean’s eyes widen and he freezes on the floor- _what_?

“ _What_?”

“He’s not lying,” Balthazar grumbles. “He’s done it before to mess with one of our siblings, way back in Mesopotamia.”

“Brother, now is not the time,” Castiel says, shooting an anxious glance at Gabriel, who waves him off.

“It’s always the time. You want kids or not, Dean?” Gabriel asks, shifting in his chair. Dean’s face pales, and he looks down at Ethan, focusing entirely on him and trying not to think about what Gabriel is offering. A baby, all his and Castiel’s. No strings attached- just a kid. A happy, healthy kid.

“Dean, ignore him, he doesn’t really mean it,” Castiel tells him, moving to touch Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean? You okay?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, yeah, just thinking,” Dean tells them.

“Don’t worry about any of this, Dean,” Castiel tells him. “Gabriel was joking.” Dean chuckles to himself.

“But he wasn’t. I _know_ he wasn’t. Cas- Cas we could have a kid.”

“Is… is that what you want?” Castiel asks, looking perplexed. Dean looks exasperated as he glances around the room.

“Could we- talk anywhere else?” Dean asks desperately, and Castiel nods, the two of them leaving the room and leaving Sam, his son, and two angels to lay claim to the living room furniture.

“I swear to Christ, if you’re fucking with him-” Sam threatens, shaking his head.

“I would _never_ ,” Gabriel says, feigning shock. Seeing the look on Sam’s face, he rolls his eyes. “Seriously, Sam. Don’t worry. I promise I’m not fucking with him.”

With that, Ellen calls everyone into the dining room for dinner. It’s weird. Garth and Bess eat their food raw, and Hannah slowly moves hers around on her plate with a guilty look every time her fork touches the turkey meat. Dean and Castiel keeping shooting each other glances from across the table, which causes Bobby to watch the two of them more closely. Ellen gives up on grace this year, what with four angels at her table who couldn’t give less of a shit.

By the time the awkward conversations have finished, everyone moves back into the living room for presents. Gabriel, shockingly, doesn’t give autographed pictures of his ass this year.

Dean and Castiel have been unceremoniously quiet throughout the entire process, and by the time it comes to pie, Dean heads in to grab a plate while Castiel touches Gabriel’s arm and they appear down the road.

“Can you do it?” Castiel asks, getting right to the point.

“Of course,” Gabriel tells him, crossing his arms. Castiel blows a breath out of his mouth, running a hand through his hair.

“You know that Jimmy left me long ago.”

“Yes, I remember,” Gabriel says slowly.

“I wish for you to make me human in this body, with a human life expectancy and human needs.”

“Castiel-”

“It’s my decision, Gabriel, not yours. I would- if there is to be a child, I wish for it to be human. All I want is for it to be human. And I want to raise it, as a human, not to see it die as I live on as an angel.”

“This is huge, Castiel.”

“I understand that, Gabriel.”

“And Dean’s on board?”

“I don’t need to consult with him about all of my decisions.” Gabriel smirks at that.

“Of course you don’t, kiddo.”

“Will you do it now?”

“Do what?”

“Both.”

“Right now?” Gabriel asks, looking at his brother in confusion.

“Is it not best to just- as humans say, get on with it? I would rather not wait.”

“You and Dean really are serious, huh.”

“Gabriel. I put his soul in his body. We are practically one.”

“Good point. Now, I’ll trying to make this painless, but it may hurt a teeny little bit,” Gabriel says, stepping forwards and pressing his palm against Castiel’s throat, closing his eyes. Castiel feels a ripping inside of himself, but it is certainly not the worst pain he has ever felt, and will certainly not be the worst he will feel in his new life. Gabriel removes his hand, and Castiel steps back, gasping and touching gingerly at his throat.

“Thank you, brother,” Castiel says, blinking and looking at his surroundings with his new eyes. Everything is… dimmer, but also clearer. He can… _see_. When he looks at his brother, he sees the vessel, not the wave of light that is Gabriel.

“How’s it feel?” Gabriel asks with a grin.

“…odd,” Castiel finally says.

“If you ever change your mind-”

“I won’t.”

“Okay. And… a kid. Are you sure, brother?”

“Yes.”

“Is Dean sure.”

“Yes.”

“Gender preference?”

“No.”

“Close your eyes,” Gabriel says, reaching forwards and gently laying his palm over Castiel’s heart. There’s a small burning sensation, and when Castiel opens his eyes Gabriel is gone. He looks around with a frown, and when he tries to fly he finds he can’t move his wings- oh. Right. He’s human. Castiel moves his legs, advancing forwards across the snow. He feels… cold. It’s an odd sensation. As he nears Bobby’s house- no, Sam’s house, now, he finds himself growing colder and colder. Finally, he opens the door, walking into the dimly lit house and entering the living room. He finds everyone frozen, staring at Dean. Gabriel is in the corner, grinning cheekily as Dean’s eyes slowly lift, locking with Castiel’s, his face a mixture of emotion, fear and excitement easily seen by Castiel.

“Cas,” Dean whispers. Castiel crosses the room and stops when he sees a small bundle in Dean’s arms. Carefully, he moves forwards, reaching around Dean and looking upon the face of their sleeping child.

“Thought you might want to know it’s a girl,” Gabriel says loudly. Castiel can’t be bothered to look away from the baby.

“She’s perfect,” he whispers, gently placing one hand on the baby and the other on Dean’s shoulder, who looks up at him with the biggest grin Castiel has ever seen on Dean in their entire existence together.

With a soft smile and another glance downwards, Castiel repeats the words “She’s perfect.” He looks around the room of shocked and somewhat horrified faces, as well as the soft and happy ones. He just can’t stop saying it.

“She’s perfect.”

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean whispers. “Merry Christmas… Mary,” he breathes. Castiel feels his entire body loosen as Dean says those words.

“Mary. Mary is perfect.”

At long last, both Castiel and Dean have their very own family.


End file.
